In Plain Sight
by Rae2themax
Summary: Yo-ho yo-ho and a pirate's life for no one actually. I am not going to try to take your voice either. My name is Penelope Jones, and this is kind of how I saw things when the kids from the Isle of the Lost came to Auradon.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know I have not uploaded anything in years. I have no excuses for it and I apologize to everyone who reads my stories. I had this idea in my head since I saw the movie and I wanted to get it out.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

I had been going to Auradon Prep since I was 14 years old. Before that, I was pretty much home schooled. Before that I went to Neverland Academy and Wonderland High. Not in that order. Let me put it this way, I moved around a lot. Blame my parents I guess, I was stuck on traveling ships most of my life. And by traveling ships I meant The Jolly Rodger. I hung out with Captain Hook a lot during my childhood. Granted he is also married to my mother Ursula, and is my older brother's father…and mine.

Maybe I should start over. My name is Octavia Penelope Jones, everyone calls me Penelope though. Octavia Jones, daughter of Captain Hook, one of the most feared pirates in history, and Ursula, the sea witch with tentacles. But on my school files, I am O. Penelope Jones, daughter of Killian and Ursula Jones due to the fact that people never got a chance or even took the time to learn my father's real name. One older brother names Jameson (I call him James), who is taking up the family business.

I will have to explain that too huh? Well it kind of all began when my parents first met. I know what you are thinking, how did these two meet and fall in love? Lemme tell you, it didn't happen all at once. My dad was escorting passengers back to Neverland from their vacation in Wonderland. After realizing that the job of a pirate was in decline due to the whole Auradon thing, he started offering people rides between pillages (for a price of course, keeping up a ship isn't exactly cheap). Anyway, they got attacked by a Kraken. Turns out, they were in his waters and he wasn't happy about it so he decided to sink the ship for the fun of it. Long story short, the Kraken was defeated by my dad and one of the other passengers who suddenly grew eight tentacles. Yep, my mom.

Turns out after being corrupt by King Trident's power and nearly dying, she wanted to do some soul searching and decided that traveling was the best way to do it. After dropping all of the passengers off in Neverland, dad ran into (you guessed it) the crocodile. Mom burst onto the scene and threw ol' leather face into The Mermaid's Lagoon. In a way to thank her for all the help, my dad asked her out on a date. She actually said no. Unfortunately he had to leave back to help people travel so that was that. About 6 months later, he came back and got in a fight with Peter Pan. It didn't end well so dad was stuck in Neverland for a few months until he could rebuild the ship. Turns out that mom swam back to Neverland the next day and they were reunited. After two months of talking while dad worked on the ship, mom finally agreed to a date.

Long story short they were married a year later, my older brother was born then a couple of years later I came along with the same eight tentacles as my brother and mother. The rest is kind of history.

I was born and raised in Neverland, because enemies with Patrick Pan on my first day of school, knocked him out by lunch period…

After Neverland, I spent some time in Wonderland... I accidentally knocked out Quinton Hearts during gym class…

Pretty much home schooled (okay, ship schooled) until I was about 13, then I enrolled into Auradon prep by and became a freshman.

Pretty much no one knows who I am. At school I am deemed 'The nerd'. Mostly because I have one of the highest averages in the entire school (I am pretty much tied with Doug). Anyway, the only person who knows who I am is the Prince himself, Ben.

It was a complete accident let me tell you. I didn't even want to associate with him in the first place. Sure we sat next to each other in a few classes and he was my partner for gym once (mostly because no one else would and I am safe to assume that he took pity on me). He hangs around with all of the royals and there is one who I just can't stand. The girl…Audrey is her name… practically hangs off him arm like a bracelet. She also annoys me all the way down to my tentacles.

I digress, Ben actually caught me sneaking off the school grounds one night to head down to the docks. I had to do a check in with Flotsam and Jetsam and let them know to tell mom and dad that I was okay. I felt someone was behind me mid conversation (they at least had the manners to wait until I was finished talking to my friends before they ratted me out and I was expelled), and whipped around, cutlass in my hand and all tentacles ready to find Prince Ben with his hands up as a way of saying that he wasn't going to try anything.

* * *

" _What are you doing here? Were you following me?" I remember asking in a low voice like my mother taught me when she wanted to intimidate someone._

" _I saw you sneaking out and I didn't want you to get in trouble." He looked down towards my extra arms and his eyes widened. "You're…"_

" _The daughter of two former villains?" It wasn't a big secret that Captain Hook and Ursula the sea witch had children, no one knew who they were. "Are you going to tell?" Truthfully I didn't want to leave this school._

" _No, I won't. Your parents are not evil anymore and I can tell you are not either."_

 _I lowered my sword and my tentacles retreated under my shirt and disappeared (Thank you Wonderland magic). I looked at him. "You're not?"_

 _He smiled a genuine smile. "No, but I want you to tell me everything."_

 _I looked over my shoulder to the eels watching me. They got the hint and swam off quickly. I sheathed my blade and sat down on the dock. I felt him sit next to me and I began my tale._

 _By the time the sun was rising, I told him my life story and swore him to secrecy (I wasn't totally comfortable with the school knowing yet due to the fact that I wanted to be judged for who I was and not who my parents were). He, in turn, told me all about himself, fears, goals and who he wanted to be. By the time we snuck back onto school grounds, Ben and I formed a friendship that I couldn't even begin to describe._

* * *

To this day Ben is my first and best friend. My parents know about him and desperately want to meet him. The king and queen know about me but not my family (due to the whole Born in Neverland thing they think that my father is one of the Lost Boys).

By the time I was out of bed, tentacles retreating into my shirt and desperately trying to locate my other shoe, there was a knock at my door (for some reason there was an odd number of girls in our year so I lucked out and got the room to myself) and I cracked my head on the desk.

"Come in!" I called out and my door swung open.

"Morning Penelope." I heard Ben's voice carry throughout my room. I stood up to find him holding a fruit muffin in one hand and my other show in the other. "I did it."

"You found my shoe and saved me from scurvy?" I grabbed the shoe and sat on my bed to get it on.

"I made my first Royal Decree." I stopped mid knot and looked at him. "They are coming here this afternoon."

"Ben, that's awesome!" I tackled him into a hug and laughed.

"Mom and dad were less than happy but then I explained my reasoning. I'm hoping that they will come around."

I pulled away. "I'm sure they will. They just need time." I went to my desk and grabbed my backpack and camera. "Do you want an article for the school paper, you majesty?" I mock bowed.

"That would be most excellent, my lady." He made a dramatic bow and we both erupted into giggles.

Unfortunately before class, Audrey came up and swiped Ben before I had the chance to give him some Neverland taffy from my Dad. Long story short, I was excused from class to help welcome the kids from The Isle of the Lost (I knew what it was like to be the child of a villain… talk about bad times in Neverland). I stood on the other side of Ben in the front walk way, camera in my hands and a piece of taffy in my mouth (Ben quickly swallowed his before Audrey came over after powdering her make up once again).

Doug and the marching band stood with us and students stood on all ends of the drive way, shouting words of encouragement as the Fairy Godmother came up to stand with us. When the limo came to a stop and the door opened, I snapped the first picture…

* * *

 **Okay guys, what were your thought? Is it good? Is it bad? Do you want another chapter?**


	2. Chapter 2

**For the record, I only remember bits and pieces of this part... as well as many other parts due to the fact that someone deleted my DVR of the movie...**

 **The struggle is real.**

 **Anyway, many of you either alerted or followed this story but I have no reviews yet! If I can get 10 reviews for this story, I will publish the next chapter within 24 hours...**

* * *

Only for a blond haired boy to fall out of the limo holding on to a blue cloth.

Yikes, bad picture.

He was playing an almost violent game of tug of war with the next person who emerged from the stretch car. He had much longer hair that I knew for a fact some of the girls would be absolutely jealous of.

As we approached, two more came out (both of which were girls). One had long and voluminous dark blue hair while the other had florescent purple hair. The purple haired one hissed something at the boys that I couldn't make out but I can assume that she was scolding them.

By the time we reached over to them (and Fairy God Mother had given her speech and told the long haired guy to put everything back as he found it and left), the seven of us were standing in silence until Audrey broke it.

"You're Maleficent's daughter, aren't you?" She was asking the purple haired girl. "I totally don't blame your mother for trying to kill my parents and stuff. Water under the bridge."

"Totes." Her voice was about as fake as Audrey's extensions. They did one of those fake girly giggles at each other and sighed.

'Yikes.' I looked over at Ben through the corner of my eye. Around my black glasses frames (make the jokes now, I am a pirate with bad eyesight), his expression looked about the same as mine…uncomfortable.

Yikes.

Blue haired girl stepped forward. "My name is Evie, I am the daughter of The Evil Queen."

"Your royal status actually doesn't work here." Despite the fact that Audrey tried to sound sincere about that, her eyes gave it away fast.

Figuring that I should step in before something bad happened (cause things were going _so_ well), I spoke. "Do you guys mind if I get a picture of you for the school paper? And maybe a statement?"

They looked at me as if I'd grown two heads… or eight tentacles.

"Sure." Mal, pretty sure that was her name, replied for all of them. Guess she was the leader in the group.

I backed away and tried to focus my camera before Audrey stepped in.

"Which side do you want me on?" I could hear the bones in Ben's creak under the pressured squeeze she was giving.

I looked up and quickly retorted. "Mine. I just want Ben in the picture with them." As editor for the paper, I was lucky enough to call the shots.

"But I'm Benny Boo's girlfriend." I tried not to gag as she held on to Ben like a life raft. Ben's eyes were a plea for help.

"I could care less if you were his wife." Audrey's mouth opened a bit in shock. Some of the villain kids snickered and I might have been imagining Mal smiled a bit. Audrey reluctantly came and stood beside me. When she wasn't pouting I could feel her glare daggers into my side.

Compared to the fact that on separate occasions I can go toe-to-toe with Patrick Pan, Elliot Teach (the son of Blackbeard the pirate), and my brother Jamieson, Audrey was a walk in the park. She scared me about as much as a shark would scare my mother (and for the record, I saw her punch a Great White Shark into a state of comatose… that was a fun Christmas).

Ben stood in the middle of the foursome with Mal and Evie on his right and Carlos and Jay on the left. After a couple of shots, I finally got one that was perfect. "Awesome, thanks guys. I can grab some statements later of that's okay."

I decided to take their silence as a yes.

What? Blame my parent's for my determination.

After Audrey practically ran back to Ben's poor arm, we decided to move on to the statue of King Beast. Ben showed them how it worked when he clapped his hands and it changed. By the time we reached the inside, Audrey practically dragged Ben off somewhere and Doug came down the stairs only to be smitten with Evie.

"Hi-ho…" His voice trailed off.

"Well, since we are down a prince and Audrey, Doug and I can show you guys where the dorms are." I said and they all started to go up the stairs… wait what?

"Guys." Doug caught their attention. "Dorms are this way." He pointed in the other direction and we started. On the way I managed to get a couple of quotes from them and jotted them down on my hand (on the open sea and even in Neverland, paper is rare so you have to learn to improvise).

"So Doug is the son of Dopey, then who are your parents?" Mal asked.

"You probably wouldn't know them." Was my automatic reply.

"Try us." Jay came up and walked beside me. I had to admit, he was physically attractive. But I could tell his personality stunk like week old flounder… no offence to Ariel's fish friend.

"If you can guess, then I will tell you." I threw at him as we arrived to Carlos and Jay's room. "By the way, there is a bonfire tomorrow night. Courtyard at sundown if you guys are interested."

The four looked at me skeptically. "Is this some kind of trick?" Carlos questioned.

I raised a dark brow. "Why would it be a trick?"

"Because you probably don't want us here either. " Came Mal's curt reply.

"You're joking, right?" They gave me skeptical looks. "I want you guys here. When Ben told me that he made the decree to bring you guys here I tackled him into a hug and almost fractured something." They didn't believe me. "Look, believe what you guys want. Not all of the people at this school were brown with a crown on their heads. I know what it's like to be you."

"You have no idea what it's like to be the child of a villain." Mal challenged.

"You know what? I don't know what it's like to be the child of a villain." 'Try two mostly reformed.' "Look, I have to get this article done for tomorrow. I might see you guys in class and I will hopefully see you guys at the bonfire. I'll show you how to make s'mores."

They looked at me oddly. "What's that?" Jay asked.

'Yikes.' My brows raised. "I'll show you tomorrow. I'll see you guys tomorrow! Bye Doug!" With that I turned down the hall to my room.

After making sure my door was bolted shut, I let my tentacles loose from my shirt and sighed. Realizing that if I wanted to get this article done by bed time, I would have to start two hours ago. I plunked down into my computer chair and fired up my computer. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

By the time I finished the article and fell into bed, it was well past midnight. Now it was 6 am, class started at 9 and I only had three hours to shower, eat, try and make sure my hair didn't look like a seagull's nest and check in with Flotsam and Jetsam.

Yikes again.

After the world's fastest shower, I threw on my blue jeans, black t-shirt and dark green zip up hoodie and tried to find my red sneakers again. Twenty minutes and one overturned bed later (they were in my sheets…too tired to take my shoes off earlier), I tackled my hair. Or as Uncle Smee called it: The broken compass. Apparently if I sleep on it funny it goes all the wrong ways… this also applies to if I wash it.

This is one of those times.

My hair used to be long brown locks that went far longer than they should. However after cleaning the bottom of The Jolly Roger with Jamie, I came to realize that my hair, barnacles and ship polish don't mix. So mom ended up cutting most of my hair until it looked like a beggar boy's hair. A bit longer in the back than the front, goes in all directions and side bangs over my left eyes that aren't exactly even (Note for future reference: Cutting hair on a pirate ship during high waves is a really bad idea). It was more trouble to keep it long so I trim it once in a while.

After fighting my hair and being somewhat satisfied with how it looked, I checked the time. I still had an hour to grab some food, check in with the eels and high tail it to class. I quickly sent the article to the teacher in charge (aka Queen Belle, she had final say for any article published) and retracted my tentacles before running out the door and heading to the docks.

After double checking that no one was following me, I ducked under the board walk and walked ankle deep into the salty waters (only once I realized that the water was cold it reminded me that I forgot to take my shoes off…).

"Guys? You here?" I whispered loudly.

Two identical eels popped out to greet me and I couldn't help but smile.

"Good morning, Octavia." Flotsam hissed.

"Yesss, good morning." Jetsam added.

"How is everyone? Are mom and dad okay? What about Jamie?"

"Take a look." The both said and their one yellow eye started to glow and show me where they were.

I saw that they were off the coast of Wonderland. Dad was steering the ship and mom was watching Jamie spar with one of the other crewmen. The colors were hoisted high into the sky mom softly hummed a lullaby from when I was a child. Jamie then climbed up the mast with his tentacles and hung upside down like a bat.

I quickly saw the look of panic on my mother's face as Uncle Smee took the wheel and my dad tried to convince my brother to come down and calm down the former sea witch fearing for her son's life. My brother could only laugh at the look of exasperation on dad's face.

"Okay, all seems normal. Jamie doing crazy things and mom and dad being overprotective." I pushed up my glasses. "When you guys get back to the ship give everyone my love, okay?" I gave them each a pat on the head and heard the bell toll for classes to start.

"Aw man, I'm late!"

* * *

 **Okay guys, if I get 10 reviews then the next chapter will be up within the next 24 hours of the 10th review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I only have 2 reviews... please change this**

* * *

You know what really sucks? Being late for class.

What's worse? Being late for class and having sopping wet shoes.

As I arrived into History class, my feet squeaked uncontrollably. All eyes were on me as I sat down next to Ben.

Mr. Cogsworth cleared his throat. "Ms. Jones, thank you for joining us. I hope you have a reasonable excuse for your tardiness." He adjusted his glasses. "And your choice in footwear."

I heard some of the people behind me (Chad and Audrey in particular) snicker loudly. "I went for a swim." I sounded almost unsure of myself and I am pretty sure that everyone knew it.

"Well, hopefully you don't have to swim afterschool. I will see you in detention." My face fell at his words. Despite the fact that I was one of the smarter kids in Auradon, I tended to get into detention on a regular basis. Mostly because I was at the wrong place at the wrong time or I was late for something.

With a sigh, I pulled out my textbook and listened to the lesson while Ben gave me a sympathetic look. Part of me always wished I could just tell the truth and say 'Look, I was talking to some eels because my parents were worried' and release my tentacles and wear a cutlass at my hip. But alas, I would be judged because of who my parents were many years ago and not who I am.

All I want is to make a name for myself. Have people judge me for me. You get what I'm saying here?

The villain kids don't have that option and I feel bad for them because of that. They are automatically carded as evil because of their blood.

Speak of the devils…

The foursome had just walked into class and handed Mr. Cogsworth some tardy slips. I guess that remedial goodness class ran late.

"Alright class, can anyone tell me what happened off the coast of Auradon about 20 years ago?" Oh boy, I knew the answer. "Yes, Mr. Charming."

"Ursula the sea witch tricked princess Ariel and stole her voice." There was a hush over the class when my mom's name was mentioned.

I never liked the word tricked. Ariel should have known what she was getting into when she traded her tail for legs. Magic comes with a price.

"Exactly Mr. Charming." He pulled down a map at the front of the classroom. "The wreckage of King Eric's ship is still there. However, Ursula managed to escape and ran into Captain Hook."

"Didn't they have kids?" Someone asked.

"No one knows. Some say they did and others say otherwise."

"They must be pretty messed up. I mean, half pirate and half octopus? They probably look like freaks." Chad interjected.

"You don't know that." I cut in. All eyes were on me now. "Have you ever met them?"

"Well, no. But I can only imagine how evil they are. I mean, come on. They are the kids to two villains." I raised a brow. He was in for it now.

"Okay Chad, allow me to clear something up for you. I spent a lot of time on the Jolly Roger and I have met all of them. Captain Hook, Ursula and their son and daughter. They are nice people."

"Nice people? They're villains!"

"And you're a prince yet you act like a troll." His jaw was open by the time I realized what I said. "What gives you the right to judge people before you even know them?"

"Alright you two, that's enough."

* * *

At lunch I was in the newspaper room. Queen Belle had approved my article so I was just printing it off. Ben was probably off with Audrey somewhere so I was alone. Until I heard a knock at the door.

I looked up to see Mal, Carlos, Jay and Evie. "Hi guys."

"Hey, what is this room?" Mal asked as they all walked in to observe.

"Newspaper room. I am the editor so I do the major stories." Mal picked up one of the newspapers. "It's the article I wrote on you guys."

"How we're villains?"

"How you're new. I mentioned your parents once and that's it." I peered over her shoulder to look at my article as the others joined us.

 **EVIL NEVER LOOKED SO GOOD**

 **Yesterday morning, Prince Ben made his first royal proclamation to bring some new students in from The Isle of the Lost. The word has quickly spread around Auradon Prep like a wildfire in Neverland. While many students were less than thrilled about this news, this reporter was electric with excitement.**

" **I wanted to give them a chance. I was blessed to go to a school like this and I want them to have that same feeling." The Prince elaborated.**

 **The students: Mal, daughter of Maleficent, Carlos, son of Cruella De Vil, Evie, Daughter of The Evil Queen and Jay, son of Jafar have already made quite the impression on some of the students.**

" **I'm sure that with proper education they can be fine young citizens and well respected among the student body." Headmistress Fairy Godmother was quoted as to say.**

" **It's a change. I'll say that much." Mal said. Already a natural leader among her friends, she exudes a natural authority that is fairly impressive.**

" **It will be an honor going to school with so many princes, and fellow princesses." Evie, the makeup guru, added. She later said she makes all of her own clothes.**

 **Jay added to the conversation. "I heard you guys have some sort of sport team." Something told me that he would be a natural and a bit of a lady killer.**

" **I have never seen anything like this before." Carlos seemed fairly awestruck. He was clearly the youngest of the four but seemed the most energetic.**

 **To our newest students of Auradon Prep, I say welcome.**

By the time Mal was finished reading the article, they were all staring at me.

"You didn't make us sound evil." Carlos spoke up.

"You made us sound like regular kids." Jay added.

"Because you are." I turned back to the stack of newspapers and picked them up. "I was taught to judge people based on their actions, not their blood or their family." I headed out the door and found them following me. "You guys still coming to the bonfire tonight?"

We were all out in the hallway when Carlos closed the door behind us and Jay offered to take some of the papers. Mal grabbed the keys from my pocket and locked the door.

"I think so. What time does it start?" Mal answered for everyone as Evie pushed up my glasses.

"Starts at 8, but I'll be setting up at around 7 or so." I smiled as we put the newspapers in the grab bins in the cafeteria.

* * *

Seven rolled around faster than I anticipated. I grabbed a couple of blankets, my biggest sweater (the blue one I swiped from Jamie that said 'I went down the Rabbit Hole and all I got was this sweater') and a couple of pillows. I took it all outside, dropped it off by the fire pit and went into the kitchen to grab food things. I managed to grab marshmallows, chocolate, gram crackers, sticks and my hidden back of Neverland taffy (Ben has an addiction I swear). I dropped that off at the pit and went back for another round…

Only to find that Ben and Doug were in the kitchen grabbing hot dogs, buns, juice boxes and bottles of water. "Thanks guys."

"No problem." Ben hoisted the case of water of his shoulder while I grabbed some garbage bags. When we all reached the pit, Lonnie and Jane were already there with both sporting a new hair style. Something told me that Mal did some magic.

I started to set up the logs and the papers to help start the fire (no one knew how to start one, must be an Auradon thing) when Audrey came around with Chad…ugh.

They were both decked out in the most illogical clothes for this type of thing. Nice clothes that would most likely be ruined if they were exposed to smoke. No sweaters or blankets with them either…

By the time I had the fire going, the newest foursome came to join us just after eight. They were all sensible to bring proper clothes (Audrey already swiped one of my blankets).

After getting all of them introduced to the concept of smores and campfires, Ben brought up an idea.

"Why don't we play a game? Everyone has to say two truths and one lie and the others have to guess what the lie is." Ben finished another smore.

"I'm game for that."

"Sounds like fun."

"Who will go first?"

"I will." Audrey piped up. "I am a princess, my favourite food is sea food and I am an only child."

"You have more than one sibling." Chad said.

"Maybe it's the seafood." I pondered.

"It's the sibling thing. She has one younger brother." Ben confirmed. "I'll go next. I am scared of heights, I have naturally brown hair and I am allegoric to bees."

"I know this one." I smiled.

"Is it the heights?" Carlos asked.

"Yep." Ben smiled. He turned to me.

I sighed. "Okay, here we go." I took a quick sip of water. "My real name isn't Penelope, I was born in Neverland and I have been expelled from three schools."

"It has to be the schools." Chad said. "A goody goody like you?"

"Ben you can't say anything." I knew that he was just busting a gut to say the answer.

"Isn't Neverland one of the most dangerous places in the world?" Mal asked. She was right, enter and live in Neverland at your own risk.

"I have to say the name thing." Jay intervened.

I took the hint that they were all super confused.

"Chad was right. I haven't been expelled from three schools." He looked smug. "It was two." He spat out the water he was drinking.

"What? You were expelled?" Mal asked.

"Neverland Academy and Wonderland High. Both for fighting." I popped a piece of taffy.

"I don't believe that." Jay wrapped one of my blankets around him.

"It's true. I got into a fight with Patrick Pan and Quinton Hearts while at school." I shrugged. My parents weren't mad that I got into a fight, they were mad I got expelled.

Granted they should have known what they were getting into when they insulted my paternities in front of me.

"Then what's your real name?" Evie asked.

"That's for you to figure out."

We went on with the game for a couple of hours until Doug started to doze off. I put out the fire and started to clean up. Almost everyone had left save for the newbies and Ben.

"You guys don't have to stick around. I can get it all." I packed up the rest of the juice with the water. Truth be told if they were all gone then I could release the tentacles and do this all in one go.

"No we'll give you a hand." Mal answered. I could tell she was doing this just to be nice.

I hoisted the water and juice over my shoulder with the help of my tentacles under my sweater and started for the kitchen.

When we were all in the kitchen and finally putting stuff away, Jay spoke up. "You really are different, Jones."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?"

"You aren't stuck up like the rest of the people here. You actually treat us like we are people."

"I told you, I judge based on who you are." Ben smiled at me.

"Don't forget about the Tourney game tomorrow guys." Ben said as I saw Mal pull something in a plastic baggy from the fridge.

Ben barely managed to leave the kitchen until I grabbed him and reached into his sweater pocket. "Leave my taffy alone, Ben." I smirked. He pouted as I gave him only one. I then threw one to each of the others. "Neverland has the best taffy."

* * *

 **Come on guys! I need some reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thanks to those who reviewed. I know there isn't much of the story but we get a bit of backstory for Penelope! The faster you guys review the faster I update._**

* * *

 _As I sat outside the principal's office, I could my heart pound in my ears. It was barely lunch and I got into a fight with Patrick Pan._

 _Despite the fact that I was barely six years old, I knew when someone said something bad. And when Patrick Pan called my dad some not-so-nice words and told me that my entire family was full of freaks and shoved me into the mud, I kind of snapped and unleashed my tentacles on him._

 _That's when Principal John Darling (Patrick's uncle) came onto the playground and saw that I had his dear nephew up by his feet and was about to dunk him into the same mud puddle that he had shoved me into._

 _So I was forced to put him down and my parents were called. Apparently so were Patrick's._

 _I could hear Principal Darling talking with his sister, brother-in-law and nephew as my parents came down the hallway. I could barely look at them. I was covered in mud, I had my tentacles out still, my eyes were puffy from crying and my head was filling with ways my parents would punish me. Maybe swabbing the deck for the next month? How about the brig? Keelhauling?_

 _The both kneeled down at my level; their faces were blurry through my eyes due to my broken glasses (Pan was really mean)._

" _My sweet little cuttlefish…"Mom wiped away my tears. "What happened?"_

" _That's what we'd like to know." Our heads turned to see Principal Darling. "Mr. and Mrs. Jones, please come in. You too, Octavia." Despite the fact that he was much older now, John Darling still had some fear of my father. And when we walked into the office, it was apparent that Mrs. Pan and even Patrick had some too. "Please have a seat." Dad and mom sat down into the two chairs while I sat between them on one of mom's arched tentacles. "Now, Mr. and Mrs. Jones. The reason that you have been called in is because your daughter was caught fighting with Patrick. She hoisted him up by the feet and was about to dunk him into mud until intervened." He shot me a look. "As you know, at Neverland Academy we have a zero tolerance policy for fighting. This means that Octavia will be expelled."_

" _What? Be he started it!" I stood up and pointed to Patrick. "He called my family names and said we were freaks!"_

" _What names did he call you?"_

" _Uh…" I reluctantly told him. Mrs. Pan blushed and covered her mouth, my dad's eyebrows raised in amusement and my mom seemed a bit taken aback. These were the words that could make a sailor blush and a pirate grin._

" _Oh my, my son would never use that kind of language." Mrs. Pan interjected._

" _Ask Tasha! She was with me when it happened." Natasha Bell was the daughter of Tinkerbell and the person I considered my best friend. She would stick up for me, I know it._

 _Shortly after, Tasha came into the office. "Ms. Bell, can you tell us what happened between Mr. Pan and Ms. Jones?"_

 _Tasha looked at me out of the corner of her eye. There was something off. "Octavia just went up to Patrick and hoisted him up with her tentacles. She said that she would 'get revenge' on his family for what they did to hers." My jaw dropped._

" _Did Mr. Pan instigate the fight in anyway?"_

" _No, it was all Octavia."_

" _Thank you Mr. Bell." I could only watch as Tasha left the office. "It appears as though Octavia was in fact the instigator in this. This means that you are expelled from Neverland Academy, Ms. Jones."_

" _This is absolute rubbish!" My father stood up in protest._

" _The only thing that is rubbish is the language that you teach your daughter!" Patrick's mom countered. "It's amazing that she hasn't become like you two yet."_

" _And what's that supposed to mean?" Mom stood with my dad now._

" _She means a monster." Peter Pan said bluntly. "The girl is half pirate and half sea witch."_

" _At least we know when our child is lying. Your boy is a downright villain!" Dad was getting mad._

" _Mom, dad…" I managed to get their attention. "Let's just go. They are not worth it."_

 _Dad smiled. "I like the way you think." He picked me up and we walked out the door._

 _While packing up the Jolly Roger to leave Neverland, Tasha Bell came by._

" _Can we talk?" She asked meekly._

" _You lied to them! You got me expelled!" I was mad._

" _I know you're mad, but…"_

" _But what?"_

" _Given your dad's history with the Darling family…" So that's what this was about. She didn't want to get on the wrong side of the Darling family. It was obvious that she had a crush on Patrick Pan and she would do anything for him, even lie and get her best friend disqualified. "You and I can still be friends, though."_

" _No, we can't. You betrayed my trust. You lied to protect a boy who doesn't even like you!"_

" _But Octavia! You're my best friend!"_

 _I could see my dad hoist the colors. "You should have thought about that before you tricked me." I ran on the gangplank and got on the ship. As we sailed away, I could see Tasha's face become wet with tears. I said goodbye to Neverland forever._

* * *

Finding any school colors was more difficult than I thought. I had blue jeans sure, but a yellow shirt? Nope.

"Come on! There has to be one here!" I threw my clothes onto the bed as my search continued. If I could find something yellow…

"Aha!" I pulled out a long sleeved shirt that said 'Arendale Blizzards'. I could stick a blue t-shirt on top and boom. I would look awesome!

After fiddling with my clothes (and finding my shoes under my dresser for some reason), I decided to do something different with my hair. I managed to pull it back into a short ponytail with a purple elastic and grabbed my camera and put it into my messenger bag.

As I opened the door, I saw Jay standing there. "Morning." He tried to be suave.

"Good morning." I locked my door behind me. "Is there a reason why you are waiting for me outside my door?" I was a bit shorter than him so I had to crane my neck a bit.

"I thought you and I could walk to the Tourney field. Ben is a bit… preoccupied."

"Probably with Audrey." I started to walk until I remembered something. "Oh, I almost forgot!" I went back into my room and headed to my desk to grab a picture frame.

"So this is your room?" Jay was now sitting on my bed. He lay back and kicked his feet up while his hands went behind his head. "Comfortable."

I swatted his feet off of my bed and he sat up. "Yeah, keep your dirty shoes off of my bed. No come on, we have to go." He reluctantly got up and followed me out the door. "This is what I wanted to give you." I gave him the picture frame. The other night after the bonfire and after we put everything away, I grabbed a picture of all of us together in the kitchen. Ben and Carlos made silly faces, Mal raised an eyebrow and smirked, Evie blew a kiss, and Jay was doing a smoulder beside me while I just smiled. I managed to find a plain white picture frame. "Make sure the other see it and share it. Or I can make more copied once I get more developing fluid."

He smiled at the picture. "It's perfect." He seemed genuinely happy. He looked up at me and I matched his smile.

"We should get a move on." I grabbed his wrist and started to run. "We'll be late!"

* * *

They did it! The Auradon Knights were Tourney Champions! I got the winning shot when Jay, Ben and Carlos did that hat trick for the goal! "Awesome!" Evie looked over my shoulder and looked at the shot.

"Looks great. Maybe you should take my picture sometime." I shrugged and held up my camera and snapped a picture. "I didn't mean now." She laughed.

"The light was good."

"GIMME AN M." We all did an 'M'.

"GIMME AN A." We did the 'A'.

"GIMME AN L." Same thing.

"WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?"

"MAL!"

"COME ON AURADON, I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"MAL!"

"I love you Mal, did I mention that?" I was amazed. What had come over Ben? I got my camera ready for some pictures. The look on Ma's face was priceless while Audrey ran for the hills. "Gimme a beat!" He pointed to Doug and the band and the music started up.

I couldn't help but take pictures while Ben serenaded Mal. All of the cheerleaders and Tourney players joined in as backup dancers. Pretty soon he was being carried by everyone to where Mal was standing. Mal had his jersey in her hands at the point when he was standing right in front of her. I managed to grab a picture as he tried to lean in to kiss her.

He grabbed her around the shoulders. "I love you Mal, did I mention that?"

Audrey came up behind him and grabbed the microphone. "Chad is my boyfriend now. And I'm going with him to the coronation now, so have fun with your pity date." She kissed him in front of everyone and I couldn't help but dry heave.

I swathe look on Evie's face and knew something was up.

"MAL WILL YOUGO TO THE CORONATION WITH ME?" He asked loudly and surprisingly fast.

Mal grabbed the mic. "YES!"

* * *

 **TADA! The faster yo guys review then the faster I post the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, this is the fastest I've gotten a chapter out ever. Major thanks for those who reviewed. And one big shout out to Izi Wilson! You absolutely rock!**

* * *

" _Who are you?" I looked up from my book to see a boy with blond hair and another boy behind him with practically white hair._

" _My name is Octavia, I'm new." I stood up from my chair and closed my book. "I just transferred this morning."_

" _Nice to meet you, I'm Alex Wonder. This is my friend Jack Rabbit." He introduced. "You don't look like you're from around here."_

" _I'm a Neverlander."_

" _Really? So do you know Peter Pan and Captain Hook?" I wasn't a dumb nine year old, I knew when to keep my secrets._

" _I've met them in passing."_

" _You should come and play with us." Alex grabbed my hand and dragged me towards a group of kids sitting in a circle. "Hey guys, meet Octavia. She's new. Octavia, this is Quinton Hearts, Marcus Hatter, April Hare, Scarlet Knave and Cam Cheshire."_

" _Nice to meet you all, what are we playing?"_

" _Duck, duck, golden goose." Marcus replied. I grabbed the space between Scarlet and Cam while Jack sat down next to April._

" _Okay, here we go!" Alex started the game until he landed on Quinton and they raced around the circle only for Alex to beat him._

" _Very well then." Quinton stuck his nose into the air and started around the circle. "Duck, duck, duck, duck…GOLDEN GOOSE!" His hand landed on my head and we both bolted around the circle until Marcus tripped me. I picked myself up and slammed down into my seat._

" _YES!" I hands went up in the air in victory. Everyone around me was silent. "What?" Quinton Hearts, son of the Queen of Hearts, was down for the count. My tentacles came out and accidently tripped him into a tree. Truth be told, I wasn't sure if they were staring at me because I had knocked out their future king or because they saw my extra limbs._

" _Oops."_

* * *

"Mal, stop fussing. You look great." I tried to assure my friend as she tried on my leather jacket.

"I'm kind of nervous. First date ever." Evie applied some more blush to her cheeks.

"You'll be fine. If I know Ben then you'll have an awesome time." I pushed up my glasses. A knock at the door brought the three of us out of our talk as Mal went to open it.

Ben stood there with two helmets in his arms. "Wow, I finally know the difference between cute and beautiful."

I smiled as did Evie when Mal waked out the door for her first date.

Once Mal was gone and the door was closed, I turned to Evie. "Okay, why were you so upset about Chad?"

She seemed taken aback when I asked. "I don't know what you mean."

"You can't lie to me." I sat down in the chair across from her bed. "I saw the look on your face when Audrey kissed Chad."

She sat down with a sigh. "I thought that he and I were meant to be together. He is a prince, I am a princess… he was perfect."

"You're kidding me right?" She seemed shocked that I said that. "Chad might be nice to look at but when he starts talking you discover who he really is. He is selfish, rude, arrogant… My list goes on." I got up to sit with her on the bed. "I know you were doing his homework." She nodded at this. "You need someone who likes you for you, not just one part of you. Chad only loves himself."

"You make it sound so easy."

I snapped my fingers and stood up. "Meet me in my room in twenty minutes. Bring your most comfortable pajamas and whatever snacks you can find."

"Wait, what?" She asked as I made my way for the door.

"Mid-day movies!" I ran off to tell Jane, Lonnie, Doug, Carlos and Jay.

* * *

I looked around my room and made my mental checklist. Clothes put away? Check. Pillows and Blankets made into a fort? Looked awesome. Movie snacks? Enough for days at sea. Pictures of my family? Unfortunately locked in my desk drawer.

A knock at the door startled me out of my thoughts. I opened it to see Evie, Jane and Lonnie. "Right on time. Come on in." Letting people in my room was a big deal for me. I liked my privacy.

"Your room looks so much bigger without the other bed." Lonnie dropped her pillows onto the floor in front of my projector.

"Helps when I toss things around." I joked. I was in my most comfortable pajamas (basically my purple and black eel pajamas and a long sleeved shirt with a glow in the dark eel). Evie was in a cute pair of dark blue shorts and a t shirt, Lonnie sported a Chinese nightgown and Jane had a light blue and pink gown.

"Who's this?" I turned to see Jane holding up a picture frame.

'Oh no.' I forgot a picture.

"Oh wow, he's hot." Lonnie and Evie looked as well. "Like really hot." Lonnie continued.

I looked to see which picture they were looking at. It was one of Jamie and I over the summer. We had just received new swords from mom and dad as a grading gift. It was from the waist up so they couldn't see our tentacles. He was a fair bit taller than me and a much more muscular build. He and I had the same shade of dark brown for hair and he started growing a pirate scruff. His arm was around my shoulders with the backdrop of Arendale. I had to admit looking at the picture, he looked like a younger version of dad. Everything from the same blue eyes to the crook in his jaw, only difference being the tentacles that were usually under his dark red jacket.

I mentally sighed. "That's my brother, Jamie."

"You have a brother?" Evie asked.

"Yeah, he is a year or so older than me. He went to Arendale Conservatory and graduated early." Okay, I consider myself smart, but Jamie is a genius. By 'graduated early' I meant he graduated three years early.

"Is he single?" Lonnie asked and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"He is but he isn't the type to date." Truthfully he'd been longing for Ariel and Eric's daughter Avery, but because of family differences he won't even try.

"Guess who's here?" Jay opened the door with Carlos and Doug hot on his trail.

"Hail to the conquering hero." I mock bowed.

"My fame proceeds me." We all couldn't help but giggle as I started to set up the projector to my computer and everyone started to go through my collection of movies.

"Are there any specific requests?" I pointed the projector to the white blanket I had hanging over my fireplace and plugged in the speakers.

"This one!" Jay held up an action movie.

"How about this?" Evie and Lonnie agreed on a gross romance.

"What about this one?" Doug brought attention to a musical.

"Comedy!" Carlos grabbed one of my favourite movies of all time.

In the end, we started with the comedy. I was between Jay and Doug with Evie on Doug's side. Carlos and Jane were in the front on their bellies and Lonnie was on Jay's other side trying to curl up to him. We all had popcorn, soda and a massive amount of Neverland taffy.

By the time we binge watched movies and consumed mass amounts of junk food, it was nearly sundown. As we started to pack up, clean up all of the popcorn from the floor and put everything into the proper bags, Doug spoke up. "Oh no."

"What's wrong?" Carlos asked.

"Tomorrow is parent's day." Evie, Mal and Carlos al shared looks. Jane's shoulder slumped along with Lonnie's.

"Great…" Another one will fly by where my folks don't come due to 'political reasons'…right?

* * *

 **And that is where I will leave you guys today. Will Penelope's parents show up for Parent's day? Will she be found out? Will Ben have a continuing problem with Neverland taffy? Find out soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Not going to lie, I wanted to get this one out as soon as possible. Reviews or not.**

* * *

Ah parent's day. Where everyone dresses up nice and your parents come to visit you. You brag about what you've done this year and show off that you have so much royal in your blood that it almost hurts.

For some of us, it's not the case.

I stood in front of my mirror contemplating my outfit. A simple black knee length dress with purple swirling designs and my favourite black flats. I didn't own many fancy clothes, but the ones I kept for special occasions I made sure were under lock and key.

The king and queen had hired a professional photographer so all I had to do was grab a couple of shots for the school paper. I only had the most minimal of make up on (brows filled in a bit and a touch of concealer to hide how many late nights I'd done) and a black shawl.

Taking a deep breath, I retracted my tentacles and put my camera in my purse (I hate carrying a purse). I wasn't going to even try contact lenses.

I opened the door to the hallway and proceeded to go to parent's day without my parents.

I walked around, grabbing the occasional shot of someone with their parents. I saw Mal with Ben and his parents and realized that he must have just told them about them dating.

Yikes.

"Hey Penelope." I turned to see Evie. She looked absolutely stunning in her dress. I could see Carlos and Jay over her shoulder attacking the chocolate fountain with their mouths. I tried not to laugh.

"Hey Evie, you look awesome."

"Thank you, as do you." I had to say, Evie was probably the sister I had always dreamed of.

"Are you enjoying parent's day?" I words were laced with sarcasm.

"Oh yes. We actually got to video chat with our parents yesterday." She didn't sound too thrilled about it. "Are your parents coming?"

I wish. "Probably not, it's a long way from Neverland." Jay and Carlos came to join us at this point. I couldn't help but notice Carlos was holding the trusty Dude, the campus mutt.

Mal and Ben came over to us. Mal seemed almost shell shocked.

"You guys want to play some croquet?" Ben asked.

"We've never played." Evie responded for the boys. It was safe to assume to their mouths were full of chocolate.

"As long as we don't have to go by Wonderland rules, I am down." I pulled out some tissues for the boys.

"What are the rules in Wonderland?" Mal asked.

"You make them up as you go."

* * *

Carlos was chasing Dude around the court while Ben made an impressive shot. I stood with Mal waiting for our turns.

"Hello." We turned to see an older woman. I rapidly knew who she was. Oh no.

"Hello." We both replied.

"Now, have we met?" She asked Mal.

"No, I don't think so. I'm new, I'm sort of like a transfer student." I knew this was going to end badly. I looked over to Ben and he started to walk towards us.

"Grammy." Audrey appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh Audrey, give Grammy a kiss." The kissed each other on the cheeks.

"'Grammy'?" Mal came to the realization.

"Sleeping Beauty's mother." Audrey confirmed our worst fears. "Grammy I don't think you want to be talking to this girl. Unless you feel like taking another hundred year nap."

"What?" She seemed perplexed until her eyes clued in. "You!" This got the attention of everyone and Fairy Godmother started to walk over in order to avoid a conflict…too late for that one. "How are you here? And _how_ have you stayed so young?"

"Queen Leah," Ben put his arms around Mal, "it's okay. Maleficent is still on the island. This is her daughter Mal." He was trying to defuse the situation. "Don't you remember my proclamation to give the new generation a chance?"

"A chance to what, Ben? Destroy us?" This was only going to get worse. Fairy Godmother was trying to calm her down. "Don't you remember the poison apples? And the spells?" She directed this look at the King and Queen who looked down. "The spells. My daughter, was raised by fairies because of your mother's curse." Chad was joining into the group now. "Her first words, her first steps. I missed it all!"

"I am so sorry…" Mal tried to reach out to console her.

"You know what? Stay away from her." Chad pushed Mal away.

"Don't so this Chad." Ben warned.

Realizing that this was only going to get worse, I had to step in and be the peace maker.

"Come on guys," I stepped between Ben and Chad. "This isn't what we want to do, right? We don't want to fight in front of our parents. Can't we just calm down and back away?"

Chad merely shoved me out of the way. I took a deep breath and tried to keep my cool.

"They were raised by their parents, Ben. What do you think villains teach their kids? Huh? Kindness? Fair play? No way." He turned to Mal. "You stole another girl's boyfriend." He pointed to Jay. "You enjoy hurting people." Now he came to Evie. "You. You're nothing but a gold digger and a cheat." He turned back to Doug in order to gain approval. I tried to be nice, now it was game on.

"You know what, Chad?" I stepped up. "You are really one to talk."

Evie pulled out her mirror. "Mirror, mirror in my hand. Who's the biggest jerk in all the land?" She pointed it at Chad only for the mirror to cast his own reflection.

"What? Come on!" He slapped it out of her hand and she stumbled a bit.

That was it.

"Don't touch my friend, Chad!" I shoved him back as Jay came up behind me and Ben pulled Mal out of the way.

Next thing I knew Chad had put his hands on my and I landed in the dirt with a pain in my knee. My glasses flew off and my vision became blurry.

"Don't you dare touch her, boy." My head snapped up. I knew that voice. It was a voice I grew up knowing and missed every day. I turned to see a blurry figure of a man. I grabbed my glasses and put them on.

The man who spoke was decked out in a black leather coat and boots. His hair the same shade as mine with the same eyes and scruff as my brother. Behind him was a tanned woman with white hair and the same grey eyes as me. The tentacles the came out from under her black and purple dress were holding everyone back. His hooked hand was extended and caught Chad's now enclosed fist.

Oh no.

"Back away, boy." Hook man released his hand while a tentacle helped me up. I looked around. Everyone held pure shock on their faces, even Ben. Once Chad scurried away, the tentacles retreated and the pain in my knee came back. I must have flinched or something because Ben put my arm over his shoulder to keep me up. "Are you alright, Octavia?" The pirate seemed to rush over with the woman.

"Octavia?" I heard Chad ask.

"Why are Captain Hook and Ursula the sea witch here?" I head Queen Belle ask her husband.

"I'm okay." I managed. Truthfully, I wanted to cry like the time I was waiting in the office in Neverland. My insides shook with fear. I was surprised that my tentacles hadn't sprung fourth.

"Excuse me, Captain Hook?" Our eyes turned to the headmistress. "Might I was what you two are doing here?" I could hear the fear in her voice. It wasn't every day that two villains landed in Auradon.

Mom had started to use a healing spell on my knee. "We had heard it was parent's day at Auradon Prep." She replied as the spell on my knee finished. I looked over my shoulder. Mal, Carlos, Evie and Jay were all in a state of shock. "We came to spend it with our daughter." Silence followed her response.

"Y-Your daughter?" She stammered.

"Yes, our daughter Octavia." Dad confirmed.

I knew if I wasn't an outcast before, I surely was now.

* * *

This was a setting I knew all too well. Sitting outside of the principal's office with my parents.

"What are you guys doing here? Don't get me wrong but you guys have never come to a parent's day before."

Mom retracted her tentacles. "When you didn't check in with Flotsam and Jetsam last night we assumed the worst."

I knew I'd forgotten something! I was supposed to check in with them every week. After the movie marathon last night I completely crashed.

"We are sorry to put you in this position, Octavia. We were just worried." My dad consoled. "It's a good thing we showed up when we did. That boy shoved you."

"I am amazed that you managed to keep your temper down." Mom joked.

"Me too."

"Ahem." Our heads turned to see the headmistress. "The royal family and I have made our decision." Ben and his parents came out as well. The king and queen refused to look at me while Ben ha something in his eyes that looked like regret. "While Prince Ben made quite the protest, we have reached the conclusion that you are to be expelled from Auradon Prep."

"What?" I stood up in protest. "On what grounds?"

She looked a bit nervous. Queen Belle and Kind Beast took over. "You lied about your identity on your transcripts. You never mentions that _they_ were you parents." Queen Belle had a hard face while she spoke.

"Furthermore, new evidence came to light in regards to your academic history. Your expulsion from your previous schools has also affected this decision." King Beast continued.

"On my school records it says that my parents are 'Killian Jones and Ursula Jones." I argued. "'Hook' isn't my dad's name. As for the school records, I am pretty sure it says I was expelled from Wonderland High and Neverland Academy."

"After our conference call with the headmasters, we were informed that you were the primary instigator." Fairy Godmother added. "I am sorry, Ms. Jones. But henceforth, you are hereby expelled from Auradon Prep. You have one day to collect any personal belongings from your dormitory room."

* * *

 **I was shaking while I wrote this chapter. Maybe it was because I was excited? Maybe because it is really cold where I am in Canada? If you want to find out what happens, you know what to do.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay guys, this is the final chapter. But I might be working on a sequel in the future.**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed, Favorited, followed, subscribed... you guys are the best.**

* * *

I couldn't do it. I really couldn't.

I sat on my bed, looking through my room. I had to be out of my room by the time of the coronation. I wouldn't get to see Ben become king. I would have to go back on the open sea with my family. This was it. I blew my last chance to be normal.

Three large trunks sat in front of me. All a worn out black in color. I was changed out of my formal clothes and into a pair of yoga pants and a long sleeved shirt with a hood. My eyes were stinging from all of the crying I was doing. Where would I go to school next? Arendale Conservatory? Oz Institute?

A knock at the door brought me from my thoughts. "Penelope? It's Ben." He opened the door so only his head popped in. "Can we talk?" I swear if this was like Neverland…

"Sure." My voice was small.

He came in and plopped down onto the bed with me. He was silent at first, wringing his hands as if to look for an answer.

"I am so sorry, Penelope. I tried to tell them not to expel you but they wouldn't listen." His words came out quickly. "You have to believe me when I say this."

I knew he was telling the truth.

"It's okay Ben. I don't blame you." I turned to my best friend. "You kept my secret for two years and became my best friend. Yes it sucks that I have to leave Auradon, but I got to meet some of the best land lubbers around. I would make you my first mate any day." I pulled him in for a hug and he reciprocated.

When we finally pulled away from each other, he sighed. "I promise, when I become king I will dissolve your expulsion and you can come back to Auradon."

I smiled. "You do realize that you have to convince your parents and the headmistress of that too, right?"

"I will do my best. I promise."

I exhaled through my nose and stood up. "I guess I should start to pack." I released my tentacles from under my shirt. Eight Black tentacles with a dark purple underside rose around me. I had to say, it felt good to release them around someone. "Many hands make light work."

After about two hours of packing, we had a knock at my door. Turns out, it was Mal, Jay, Carlos and Evie.

My tentacles wanted to retreat, but I fought against it as the foursome entered my room.

"I guess this means you are here to say goodbye."

They all looked downcast. "You really do know what it's like." Mal said. "Having a villain for a parent."

"Imagine having two." My tentacles continued to put my things in the trunks.

"So, this is who you really are?" Jay asked. Around my room were potion bottles, multiple swords and large clam shells for mixing.

"Yes, this is who I really am. I am Octavia Penelope Jones, daughter of Captain Killian Jones and Ursula the sea witch." My tentacles snapped the trunks shut. "I won't hide who I am anymore."

* * *

Ben really wanted to see me off, I could tell. But as we left the docks of Auradon the next day, we both knew that would be a fleeting possibility.

"You okay, kid?" Uncle Smee came to join me portside while I looked over the waters.

"Honestly? No." I watched the wave's splash against the keel of the ship. "All I wanted was to have a normal life, you know? I wanted to be a kid, not someone to be feared. But I didn't want forget who I was. I couldn't have both."

"And why not?"

"Because I'm half pirate and half sea witch." I sulked.

"What about Ben? He seemed to like both parts of you." Uncle Smee had a point. "He gave you a chance to explain yourself and who you are."

"Not all people are like Ben."

"No, they're not." Jamie joined the conversation now. "But you can make them see who you are right off the bat. Let them know that you are Octavia Penelope Jones."

"Easy for you to say, you have friends everywhere."

"Because I bared my soul to them and showed who I am. I lost many friends and gained many. It's all about finding yourself and being okay with it." Jamie put his hand around my shoulders. "Once you find yourself, people will be able to see you in plain sight."

Was the answer that simple? Being me from the get go?

"Look up!" Someone called and we saw a bolt of power fly across the sky and hit the dome that sealed the Isle of the Lost, breaking the field.

"Hahahaha! I'm free!" A dark smoke flew out and headed towards where the light come from. Our eyes followed it to Auradon.

"It's Maleficent!" Mom titled.

"Auradon is in trouble!" I called. "We have to help them!"

"What about the barrier?" Jamie asked.

I thought for a minute. "Mom, your magic is strong enough to seal it back up. Dad, you take her and make sure the no one gets out." I grabbed a cutlass and a couple of potion bottles.

"What are you doing?" Dad cried out.

"I'm going to help Auradon! My best friends are there!" I started to climb the rail only for someone to join me.

"There is no way you are doing this alone, squirt." Jamie joined me. "Mom, dad. I'll make sure she's okay!" With that, we both jumped off of the ship and swam as fast as we could back to Auradon.

* * *

Everyone was frozen. Probably through magic. We raced to the hall where the coronation was happening and saw Maleficent inside with Mal, Jay, Evie and Carlos. Jamie grabbed two of the potions from me.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

He mixed the two red potions together and it made a strange blue color. I forgot he was smarter than me.

"This should unfreeze everyone." He explained as we weaved through the frozen people. He quickly chucked it at Maleficent's feet and the glass bottle shattered and a blue smoke rose.

People started to more slowly and came back to their senses.

"Alright! Who threw that?!" Oh man, Mal's mom was mad.

I pushed up my glasses and looked to Jamie. "I'll take the crazy one, you get people out of here."

"She's too strong." That was his way of telling me that this was a bad idea.

"I know, but if we can get the people out of here and distract her long enough them maybe we can try together."

He looked stern. "Please be careful."

I nodded. He dove off to start maneuvering people for the doors while I decided to stop hiding.

Literally and figuratively.

"You know," I emerged from the people onto the carpeted area. All eyes were on me while I channeled my inner sea witch. "It's not nice to crash a party, especially my best friend's coronation." I put my hand on the cutlass on my hip.

Ben smiled while everyone seemed to be in shock that I was here.

"And just who are you, little girl?" She challenged.

"Who me?" My tentacle rose around me in a menacing way while I drew my blade. "I'm just looking for a fight from you."

Maleficent seemed to clue in. "You must be Ursula's girl."

"Don't forget Captain Hook's!" I charged at her and we locked weapons.

I glanced over my shoulder quickly and saw people leaving through the doors that Jamie opened.

"You really think you can beat me?" She mocked. "You are only half pirate and half sea witch."

"You know what that makes?" Clashed again. Everyone was just standing around in shock…really?! Move it!

"What does it make, little girl?"

"It makes me!" My tentacles wrapped around her and tossed her into the air.

She managed to do some sort of turn around and send a blast of magic towards the king and queen. Without thinking, I ran in front of them and took the hit.

Okay, despite the fact that it didn't look like that much magic, it really was. I could feel it all over and it hurt badly.

It could have also been the fact that I slammed into the stone wall when I took the hit. I could feel pain in the back of my head and my world went blurry and the witch cackled.

Then nothing.

* * *

"…lope…"

"…ake up…"

"…tavia…"

I felt a rush of warmth over me. The pain I felt quietly disappeared and my eyes slowly opened. I saw everyone standing over me. Jamie was holding me up (his aftershave really gave it away).

"Octavia, are you alright?" Mom and dad ran into the hall and crouched down in front of me.

I had to blink a few times. Fairy godmother was waving her wand over me, Ben and Mal were holding hands in anticipation, Jay, Carlos and Evie were standing with them and the king and queen both had looks of worry on their faces. I could see the worried faces of Doug, Lonnie, Audrey, Jane and even Chad behind them.

"Come on, Penelope. Say something." Mal encouraged.

I caught sight of the crown on Ben's head and realized. "Ben… you look like a dork."

Ben snickered then let out a bellowing laugh with Mal, Carlos, Jay and Evie following suit.

"Easy squirt." Jamie helped me up. My cutlass, melted beyond recognition, lay next to me.

"Oh my goodness, Octavia!" Mom pulled me into a hug. "Don't you dare scare us like that!"

"I'm sorry."

"Ms. Jones." Our attention was directed towards the king and queen. "You saved us."

"It was nothing…" I seemed a bit sheepish now of all times.

"It wasn't just nothing." King Beast continued. "You came to help us when we needed it. Your parents managed to seal the barrier to The Isle of the Lost and you and your brother fought off Maleficent. For that, we owe you a debt."

"And that is why," Queen Belle elaborated, "we want to dissolve your expulsion from Auradon Prep. If you would do us the honor of coming back and returning as one of our best students."

My jaw dropped open. "I-I would be honored."

* * *

"Do you guys really have to leave?" I asked as we stood at the docks of Auradon early the next morning. The ship was loaded up and my room was unpacked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Mom said. "We have things do take care of out at sea." She gave me a hug. "But we will see you at summer break, okay?"

"Deal."

Dad came in for a hug next. "Be good, okay Octavia?"

"You know I will try."

Jamie ruffled my hair. "Take care of yourself, and remember what I said."

"I will." I heard a bell toll in the distance. "Yikes! I'm going to be late for class!" I looked back to my family and crew.

"Go, you have to make your future." Dad smiled.

I placed my hand on my new cutlass (a gift from the king and queen to replace my old one) and took off towards the school.

I barely managed to sit down in my seat before Mr. Cogsworth got to my name for roll call. Mal sat to my back right with Ben behind me, Evie to my left, Jay to my right and Carlos in the front. Jane sat beside Carlos with Lonnie in front of Jay. Audrey was in front of Evie and Chad was beside her.

"Octavia Jones?" Mr. Cogsworth called for me.

I raised a tentacle up and smiled. "Here!"

* * *

 **The End.**

 **Again, thanks to everyone who made this story come to life. The people who read it make me giddy.**

 **Thanks guys.**

 **Rae2themax**


End file.
